Stickproppaganda  THE story
by SUFF
Summary: Nåväl, här är en gammal wannabe fanfic om SUFF:s gamla dagar som piratklanen Stickproppaganda... Den är weird... Den är antagligen en Oneshot, eftersom den är gammal :D


**Disclaimer:**

Jag borde rota igenom min garderob oftare. Titta här vad Kurki hittade: en Stickproppaganda-fanfic...

Stickproppaganda Det tidiga namnet på SUFF

Åh, just det... jag äger ingen av de karaktärer som redan finns någon annanstans... Och jag pallar inte skriva upp dem... Leta själva, och ... _Behold ze power of Randomness_

**A SUFF ****STORY**

_**Storyn är skriven av (den första halvan) Kaz och (den andra halvan) Kurki aka. Jag.**_

**_Och två, tre meningar av Reiko :D_**

* * *

"Goder morgon, mina kumpaner!" Utbrast kaptenen medan han högtidligt skuttade fram över däcket.  
Han verkade vara på ovanligt gott humör idag, och hans besättning började bli aningen oroliga. Kaptenen på det lilla skeppet Anko, en gammal, men inte särskilt vis man vid namn Stickpropp Sparv, hade inte sett så välmående ut sedan fotbolls-VM 1672. Vanligtvis var han bara en sur gammal gubbe, tyckte de flesta omkring honom.  
Men idag hade det hänt något alldeles speciellt. Vad, undrar du? Svaret är att jag inte har kommit på det än. Låt oss anta att hans gamla mormor har dött och herr Stickpropp ärvde en fin vas.  
"Vad står på, herrn?" Frågade navigatören Nurt tyst.  
Stickpropp svarade med en sur blick, han såg seriös ut för tillfället.  
Strax sprack hans rynkiga ansikte upp i ett hånleende, han hade inte lärt sig det vanliga som liten. Alla på skeppet visste att faran var över.  
"Min gamla mormor har dött och jag har ärvt en fin vas med delfiner på", skrattade kapten Stickpropp fram. Hans besättning brast ut i ett lika galet skratt som han själv, nu är det lyckliga tider som väntar!  
"Det betyder FEST!" gormade besättningens inhyrda kock Gimli och började slänga ner romflaskor från sitt kök i utkikstornet.  
Detta resulterade i att vicekaptenen Mitarashi fick en flaska Gin i huvudet, fick en hjärnblödning och dog efter efterfest-efterfesten något dygn senare (under svåra smärtor, men det är för tillfället oviktigt).

Samtidigt dör ett försöksdjur på ett handels- och forskningsskepp med destination Jamaica.

Och nu, till något helt annat…

År 2007 anländer det första svenska piratskeppet till Karibien. Det var en varm sommardag, för annars hade inte den lata och för övrigt extremt trögfattade besättningen ens orkat lyfta sina huvuden från de billiga singaporianska kuddarna köpta på weekendresan till Singapore, faktiskt.  
Plötsligt slår kaptenernas mobilväckarklockor, exakt samtidigt, i perfekt harmoni. De spelade sången "Bjöllerklang", som går ungefär så här:  
"Dam-dam-dam, dam-dam-dam, dam-dam-dam-daramm, BADOMM BOOM KATSCHOFF KATSCHING TA-DAA!!"-  
Precis som i legenden om Kalle Ankas husvagnssemester började sängarna tillhörande de lägre stående officerarna röra på sig i riktning nedåt. Alla utom förste snyltlök Serenti, som var ovanligt morgonpigg, ramlade lugnt och stillsamt ner i sina strategiskt utplacerade badkar.

Axel var en väldigt stor båt, eller också ett hyfsat litet skepp. Till färgen var det målat ljusblått, med små rosa, gröna och gula blommor, och Peace-märken. Vid första anblicken såg det ut som ett av de på 60-talen populära hippiepiratskeppen, men egentligen var det bara en billig kopia.  
På släp hängde de tre söta livbåtarna Putte, Titanic och Anko. Det sistnämnda hade förutom sin blommiga färg även prytts av diverse smileyklistermärken.  
Sist men inte minst måste jag få berätta om den underbara, ärorika piratflaggan, Marsipankontakten. I dess namn har zilljontals tappra män mist sitt liv, eller åtminstone några bitar.

"F-f-f-finfint!" Stammade Gimli fram från skåpet under diskbänken där han försökt heala avloppet med sina fantasykrafter.  
Kapten, medförfattare och skeppskock Kaz sparkade otåligt på skåpsluckan medan hon knäckte några ägg i en bunke. Till frukost skulle det bli hennes mycket speciella och kanske aningen ökända omelett, och till det behövdes vatten. Tyvärr var kaptenen inte så hjärtlös att hon skulle få för sig att hälla avloppsvatten på någon så kort som Gimli…  
"VASARU??"  
Plötsligt erhöll kocken ett hårt slag uppå hjässan. Tydligen hade Seren tagit illa upp, och drämt till sin kapten i huvudet med den där snälla stekpannan Whiskys som hon hittat snarkande under Kurkis kudde.

"Jag har en plan", mumlade Anna medan hon smuttade på sitt svartvinbärste.

Den genialiska planen kanske vi får ta en annan gång, eftersom ekonomiansvarige Anna överröstades av det högljudda bråket mellan Serens nystulna stekpanna och Kaz' långhåriga värja.

Då kom Davy och Reiko med sina små sälbebisar, (Och alla andra Reiko's älskare och barn som är ointressanta just nu!) Hon drog sin k-pist från urringningen och skrek lite.

"Lugn, älskling" sa Davy Jones.

Då vaknade Kurki efter Reikos ohyggliga oväsen.  
"Var är min Whiskys? Var är min precious stekpanna?" utropade hon då hon stigit upp ur sängen nästan oanständigt sent. Anledningen till att hon inte hamnat i de ökända badkaren var att även hon var kapten, vilket gjorde henne till en ickelägre officerare, dvs. en högre officerare då det var hon och hennes eviga nemesis Kaz som styrde och ställde ombord på Axel. Eller, det var nog Kaz som skötte det logiska styrandet med makt och sådant. Kurki höll sig till att hålla tal på högar av guld, att kunna lägga till titeln 'Kapten' före sitt namn och det faktum att hon kunde sova halva dagen utan att hamna i diverse badkar.

Men nu när hon äntligen hade vaknat hade hon tittat under sin radioaktivt-slaskgröna kudde, inköpt i Singapore, hade hon upptäckt att hennes stekpanna inte befann sig på sin vanliga plats.  
"Ahrg, var är min stekpanna era kölhalade landkrabbor?" Kurki var nu desperat och försökte låta hotfull för att få fram ett svar ur den ignorerande besättningen. När hon inte fick något gensvar satt hon helt enkelt ner och hade teparty med Davy Jones, Anna och Will Jr, som på något mystiskt sätt dykt upp i Reiko's badkar.  
"Gott te" mumlade Will, en aning förvirrad och fortfarande blöt.  
Davy Jones bara mumlade något till svar medan Kurki försökte att övertala Anna, som var ekonomiansvarig som sagt, att skrapa ihop en fin hög med zombiepengar hon skulle kunna hålla tal på. Anna vägrade.

"Ha, ta den!" utropade Seren ondskefullt då hon gjorde ett utfall med Kurkis stekpanna mot Kaz's vänstra lillfinger, som tur var för det nämnda lillfingret så lyckades Kaz's värja, som hade långa, gyllne lockar, parera attacken. Tyvärr miste den en av sina gyllne lockar på grund av stekpannans attack. Nu säger ni säkert att stekpannor inte kan skära av hår, bara genom att slå på det, men ni måste tänka på att _egentligen_ borde det inte finnas några långhåriga värjor, några random dvärgar med rörmockarkunskaper eller bläckfiskmänniskor som dricker svartvinbärste. Speciellt inte det sistnämnda. Jag menar naturligtvis inte att det inte finns några bläckfiskmänniskor (titta bara under sängen och bakom akvariet), utan att de inte skulle dricka svartvinbärste eftersom det är äckligt. Och bara på grund av att jag var tvungen att förklara allt det här så har vi nu missat resten av Kaz och Serens episka slag. Så nu sitter hela besättningen, exklusive Gimli som förtvivlat försökte återuppliva den radioaktiva slasken genom att trycka på en stor orange knapp på väggen och skrika 'It´s alive! It´s ALIVE!!' upprepade gånger för att få den rätta inlevelsen, och dricker det äckliga svartvinbärsteet, äter smuliga scones och samtalar ivrigt om albatrosser.

Och nu till något, inte riktigt helt annat, snarare samma personer, men annan plats och annan tidpunkt.

Då de förståndiga piraterna och Sakura hade slutat dricka svartvinbärste så började de istället att göra något annat, duh…

* * *

_Eh, jag tror ingen kommer fortsätta på den här historien. som sagt, så hittade jag den djupt inne i mit köttätande garderob så den är litta gammal... Och eftersom jag inte är kapten (i bemärkelsen envåldshärskare) längre utan bara kapten (en av de lägre, om inte lägsta militärgraderna) så tror jag bara att vi stämplar den som complete..._


End file.
